


Stay

by Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Bashing, Cheating, Drama, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/pseuds/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the one you love the most, is the one that hurts you the worst, how do you move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just to start out yes I know this is not an X-Men story, but in my  
> defense I heard this song and I thought of this couple and I just had to  
> write it. Once again so sorry. I’m also sorry that my spelling and grammar  
> must suck big time, but considering my grade in English I’m actually pretty  
> good. Now, to start off I don’t own the song “Stay”, that right goes to the  
> group Sugarland. Nor do I own the characters, though really I would love to  
> because I think this couple so belongs together. Now my fine fan fiction  
> readers on with the fic.

Duo was sitting on the couch in the living room of his and Heeros apartment  
when he heard the phone ring; he glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned  
slightly. He knew who it was on the other end of the phone line, how could he  
not, they were the reason the first happiness he’d ever known was so fleeting.

 

*I've been sittin' here stairin' at the clock on the wall  
And I've been layin' here prayin'  
Prayin' she won't call  
It's just another call from home and you'll get it and be gone and  
I'll be cryin'*

 

He knew in all fairness it wasn’t really her fault, she loved Heero as much as he did,  
and she found it hard to live without him in her life. No the person he blamed was Heero,  
after all he should tell them which one of them he loved, which one held his heart and  
which one should go.

 

*And I'll be beggin' you baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waitin'  
My Heart on my sleeve  
Oh for the next time we'll be here seems like a million years and  
I think I'm dyin'  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me*

 

He heard Heero hang up the phone and braced himself for the words he knew were coming,  
“Duo I have to go, I’ll see you in a few days” he didn’t even bother turning around a  
simply nodded his head. He waited until he heard the door close before closing his eyes  
and leaning his head against the back of the couch, fighting the burning behind his eyes.

 

*Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay*

 

When the burning behind his eyes lessened he got up from the couch and made his  
way into the bedroom, in the hall he passed a mirror that hung on the wall, and  
looked at himself. His hair was still in long chestnut braid he’d keep it in when  
he was a gundam pilot, his body was still the same, but his eyes were different,  
he still couldn’t place how, but they were.

 

*You keep tellin' me baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like bein' used and I'm tired of waitin'  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share*

 

Making his way into the bedroom he allowed his eyes to roam about the room, taking  
in everything in sight, he let his gaze rest on a picture sitting innocently on the  
nightstand. He walked over to the picture and picked it up, and saw himself and Heero,  
Heero was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and Duo was behind him, his arms wrapped  
around Heeros neck from behind. Duo took it all in the look of happiness on his face  
and the look of vastness on Heeros, and he started to feel something he’d never felt  
before, when he’d looked at this picture, anger.

 

*Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay*

 

Though he tried to rein it in at first, Duo knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it  
for long so with a scream of pure rage he hurled the picture across the room and  
watched with pleasure as it slammed into the wall breaking the frame and the glass  
inside. Unable to help himself he then went on a spree around the apartment picking  
up things and throwing them this way and that, and in an hour his anger was gone and  
he stood breathing hard, shudders shaking his frame and looking around at the destruction  
around him, and then he gave into something he hadn’t given into in a long time, he cried.

 

*I can't take it any longer but my will is gettin' stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you

So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine*

 

Running into the bedroom he threw open the closet and grabbed his duffle bag  
and started to jab his clothes into it, he knew Heero would be home in a few  
days and he wanted to be long gone by the time that his lover got back, long  
gone with no way to be traced. He refused to stay another minute, he refused  
to stay and wait for a man, who obviously wasn’t worth waiting for, a man who  
didn’t think he was worth staying for.

 

*Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way*

When he was done he looked around the room one last time before going into the  
living room and looking around until he’d found a pen and a sheet of paper, writing  
a simple note he quickly found an envelope and placed it inside before writing  
Heeros name on it and taping it to the door. Stepping outside he hailed a cab  
and told the driver to go to the airport, once there he called Lady Une and told  
her he quit, than he called Quatre and told him what had happened and that he  
needed help, he was on the first flight out.

 

*Baby why don't you stay*

When Heero arrived back a few days later, all he found was a destroyed apartment  
and a note taped to the door, telling him that Duo had left him and why, and he  
felt his heart shatter a break in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I’m the worst person ever, I really do love Heero/Duo and I can’t imagine  
> them with anyone else………….Well unless it’s like a threesome thing, them and someone  
> thrown in, because really that would be kinda hot, and it’s not that I hate Relena I  
> don’t, she’s not my favorite girl on the show, that honor I’m sorry goes to Trowas  
> sister Catherine. But I don’t hate her, she’s okay and in the right story can actually  
> be a great character, however I had to use her, because when I heard this song I thought  
> of Heero and Duo and how Heeros big brother complex can be taken wrong and what Duo  
> would feel if he thought Heero were actually sleeping with her. So yeah I had to I’m  
> sorry, please when you kill me, do it fast because I really am truly sorry. Bye.


End file.
